


帕梦：麻

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 5





	帕梦：麻

“Win”的大字出现在了屏幕的左边框，而右边则因为失败而转而变成了灰白色。这也让坐在屏幕前的两个身影各有表现，发出不同心情下的声音。  
“赢了！”  
“想不到竟然会输给帕拉德，你越来越厉害了啊。”  
“永梦不也差点就把我挤下去了吗？我刚才心脏可跳的很快呢！”帕拉德把掌心按于胸口，闪烁的眼内满是兴奋。  
“但真是一场不错的比赛！”永梦为那只差一步的失败仅仅沮丧一秒，随后便为对方的胜利还有游戏的酣畅漓淋而愉悦，满足的冲对方伸出拳头。  
因兴致高昂而盘腿坐在地毯上的帕拉此时冷却些许，微笑着把一直用来垫胳膊的巨大Mighty玩偶从怀里抽了出来。他斜过身和永梦顶拳，随后立马换了个姿势趴在了玩偶上支起上半身，双脚开心的翘起晃着，开始挑选下个游戏。  
短暂拿到一个下午休息时间的永梦，自然回到家里享受充足的游戏时间。帕拉德二话不说就跟着他回家了，反正目前一切游戏并治疗都很顺利，患者减少，没有以前那么忙碌。  
“我去弄点热可可，帕拉德要尝尝看吗？”  
“上次Poppy有给我喝过！非常好喝！”  
“那就这么决定了。你选着，我去弄———哇？！”谁知道打算起身的永梦，却惨叫着跌回地上。  
“永梦？！”吃惊的帕拉德惊慌失措的撑起上半身查看，不安眯起眼关怀一旁的宿主。  
永梦很怕帕拉德担心，于是连忙笑着摇摇头。不过他现在看起来更像是脖子以下不敢动，尤其以屁股为支点，盘起来的腿被手臂尽可能按压。他难耐的晃着身子，脸扭成一块，“脚…麻了…！”  
之前维持这个姿势过于集中精力玩游戏，一波下来他早就脚麻了，此时更是膝盖以下都热辣热辣的。谁知他刚才过于兴奋，直到现在才回过神，真切的注意的打游戏时那隐约扰乱他的不适原来是因为这个。  
“很痛吗？”帕拉德起身蹲到他旁边，困惑又好奇。  
“也…不能说是痛吧…就…”似乎Bugster并没有这种现象，永梦根本不知道如何形容。说痛也是痛，但也和平日受伤一个概念。“就像是肌肉里有小电流…大概。”  
“…听起来很痛。”  
“额…算是吧。总之，动不了——！”  
“动不了吗？！”帕拉德变得更加紧张。  
即使平日战斗受伤，永梦也会继续行动。若在战斗里被打倒在地，永梦也在坚持。可现在呢？明明不是战斗，永梦却看起来像是要化成表情扭曲的雕像，维奇怪的姿势坐在那里不敢动。“脚麻”这件事，比战斗还要恐怖吗？  
永梦每试着动一下，腿脚都热乎乎还麻酥酥的刺激他，就像是脱离了身体的一部分单纯在折腾他。他喉咙咕噜咕噜的出呜咽，深呼几口气也没能让交叠的腿分开。  
“……你在做什么，永梦？”帕拉德不知道该怎么帮他，只觉得越看越难受。这所谓“脚麻了”的情况，也是一种疾病吗？  
“我在试图那我的腿——弄出来———好痛痛痛痛？！”稍一用力，神经就和无数小针似的扎腿。两只腿已经没法操控，还因为盘腿被整个身体重量压着，单靠手根本做不到。所以被这样需要腿自己动才能移动屁股的行为，他只会被一波波麻痛害得手直锤地毯。  
永梦实在绷不住，上半身前仰后合。帕拉德在一边目瞪口呆的瞧着他，青年除了尴尬别无选择。  
“你需要我帮你吗？”帕拉德琢磨了一会。  
“怎么帮？”永梦不解。  
谁知下一秒他的Bugster就钻进他的身体里操控。结果没想到这事才维持了三秒不到，永梦的眼睛红完又便会他自己，帕拉德一个实体歪在了一边的玩偶上。  
“腿好难受啊！”Bugster大声抱怨，看来他切身体会到脚麻的感受。虽然此时他不再有感觉，可他还是抱着自己的腿，对于这份全新的体验满脸委屈，“一点也不好玩。永梦你们都要经历这种事情吗？”  
“…偶尔吧，”永梦心生怜悯，但他的问题还没解决。“也不是不能解决，只要把腿打开，不受到压迫就能恢复。我是因为刚才盘腿太久，现在必须把它们抽出来。只是…这相当费劲，我现在几乎要感觉不到脚是我的了。”  
“当然是你的！让我帮你打开！”帕拉德二话不说跪去永梦跟前，满腔拯救对方的热血，伸手抓住永梦盘起的小腿。  
不过帕拉德的手掌也不可能有力的整个握住，小腿的肌肉还因为压迫绷紧，更何况永梦一整个人体重都在。所以他一扯，永梦就呲牙咧嘴，歪着身子用手撑住地面，另一边拳头痛倒直拍腿。别说，他都出一头汗。  
一人一Bugster在那那里拉锯战，永梦只觉得膝盖内都好似在抽搐。是不是他几天要坐在这里动不了？不行，咬咬牙也要努力配合，把腿抽出来。  
“人类真是麻烦啊…”帕拉德撇撇嘴。却忽然灵光一闪，打了个响指。“我想到了，永梦！”  
“什么方法？”  
“既然你坐不起来，也站不起来，那么就躺下吧。”  
这么说还真是这个道理。永梦刚琢磨清楚要点头，帕拉德便得意洋洋的抬手一推，青年结果就保持着盘着腿的怪异姿势就往后倒。可他终究因为腿没法动，还在身下成为中心，根本没躺下去。  
“看我的！”帕拉德二话不说扑向永梦，后者惊呼还来不及。身上的压迫和腿上一阵阵发麻的疼痛，就令他咿咿呀呀叫了出来。  
帕拉德的肚子被永梦蜷缩的腿顶住，他身子一歪就侧倒去一旁。同时永梦也成功仰在了地上，被交叠压迫的腿也松开，只不过因为发麻没法动，僵硬的杵在半空中。  
永梦如梦初醒，浑身硬邦邦的横在那里。他眨眨眼瞧见一边趴起身的帕拉德，一口气才出口，“这是个好方法…”  
帕拉德同僵硬在那里的宿主不同，他满足的咧嘴一笑，冲对方眨眨眼睛。“现在就能帮你拆开了，”于是他过去捉住永梦的脚，帮无法自己伸直腿的永梦把脚慢慢打开拉平。  
从永梦角度来看，帕拉德正在他后方打开他的双腿。怎么想这都不是正常画面，瞬间不该想的东西充斥过来。要选个好听点的话，大概自己像是需要被妈妈换尿布的小婴儿？  
“完了….”永梦躺在地上用手捂住脸狠狠搓额头让自己冷静。长这么大都工作了，竟然会被脚麻折腾到这份上，还需要别人这样帮忙。他面子都没了，脸颊滚烫。  
“永梦你怎么了？”胸口传来永梦内心杂乱的波动，帕拉德不懂自己做了什么令对方反应如此大。他抓着永梦恢复些许的脚踝拉过，就把永梦拖到跟前，令对方的双腿垂在自己身体旁边。  
年轻医生先是因脚的麻痛还没恢复就被这样拉而惊呼着打开手，随后更是被拖动的摩擦弄的大惊失色。下一秒帕拉德的距离就缩短，永梦发现自己整个人都被挂在帕拉德身前，尾骨附近更是垫去帕拉德跪在那里的膝盖。  
“永梦你脸好红…？”  
“帕拉德你在干嘛…”永梦支支吾吾咕哝着撑起上半身。只能靠双臂往后拖动身体，让屁股重新回到地上。他难为情的望着自己的Bugster，绷紧刚缓解过来的膝盖。  
“因为你突然捂着脸很奇怪。还没恢复吗？我没帮到你？”  
“不，你帮到我了！谢谢你，帕拉德。脚已经多少恢复了。”永梦怎么会说刚才想到了什么？怎么说自己也是一个成年人，那份羞耻感百分百被肯定了。“只要这样摊开腿躺一会，就能彻底恢复了。”  
帕拉德思考着凑近永梦，青年不禁咽咽口水。结果没想到对方下一秒却有些失望，“那就喝不到热可可了。”  
“不会的,”还以为被看透了，永梦又惊又无奈的苦笑，“等我好了就去冲。只要一下下就好。”  
“那这一下下时间里，我就陪永梦躺会吧。”帕拉德放下永梦的腿，抱着永梦躺到了地毯上。  
这真是过于天真单纯的行为。永梦今天总觉得，自己忽然有了点奇怪的罪恶感….  
想多了吧，对吗？


End file.
